Take the conclution
by hi aidi
Summary: Naruto lelah dengan Sasuke yang tak kunjung paham. Sasuke lelah dengan mood Naruto yang berubah hanya karena berat badan. BERAT BADAN, ya tuhan, dan dengan percakapan yang penuh lemparan snack di mobil, Sasuke mendapat pencerahan. Re-post dari Facebook. spesial untuk Indonesian SasuNaru Day serta Heiwajima Shizawa. sequel am i fat?


**Title: Take the conclution.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dedicated to Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2014.**

**Prompt: Transportation, Car.**

**Warn: Standart warning, AU, Sho-ai, M-preg. Sequel am I fat tapi bisa dibaca terpisah.**

Naruto merengut dalam, beberapa kali melihat keluar jendela lalu memandangi Sasuke yang tampak santai menyetir mobil. Ia menghela nafas—lelah dengan semua hal mengenai Sasuke dan ketidak pekaannya. Ini sudah bulan ketiga semenjak Naruto mengetahui hal itu, dan dua bulan—ia selalu kesal mengingat hari dimana ia gagal melakukan rencana pertamanya—semenjak ia mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya saat ini. Mencoba berkali-kali memberi _clue_ hanya berakhir dengan Sasuke yang menaikkan alisnya bingung atau dengan ucapan _'Kau sakit?_' atau _'hari ini kau berlaku aneh lagi, Naruto.'_

Gahhhhhhh. Sasuke itu memang menyebalkan, luar biasa menyebalkan. Seratus kali lebih menyebalkan dari apapun yang paling menyebalkan.

"Kenapa, kenapa _Kami-sama_? Kenapa aku memiliki suami sepertinyaaaa?" Naruto berucap putus asa. Memegangi kepalanya yang pening luar biasa. Telalu banyak,terlalu banyak ia berpikir cara yang terbaik untuk memberitahukan Sasuke tanpa harus mengatakannya secara frontal. Karena jujur saja, itu memalukan.

"Kau tidak senang menikah denganku?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar datar—seperti biasanya—pria itu masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan ke arah Naruto. Pria satunya malah merengut, mengambil berbagai camilan yang baru mereka beli dari kombini.

"Kau kraus pikirkan kraus saja kraus sendiri." Dari bagaimana suara _snack_ itu dikunyah terlihat sekali Naruto menyimpan dendam kesumat. Ia menatap ke jalan raya yang di terangi cahaya merah dan kuning khas alat transportasi.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya." Katakan, kau ada masalah apa?"

Laju mobil berjalan lebih pelan. Sasuke tahu betul kalau Naruto sudah bersikap seperti ini pasti ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi ia tak menyangka, moodnya Naruto bisa berubah secara ekstrim—seperti saat ini. Tadi, Naruto dengan semangat mengajaknya ke restauran—katanya mau makan di luar sesekali. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai lagi-lagi kata gendut keluar dan Naruto marah besar.

Naruto hampir merobek plastik makanan ringan jadi dua—kalau tidak ingat itu adalah konpeito kesukaannya—mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke dengan mulus dan datar.

"Kau itu masalahnya. Brengsek," desis Naruto tajam, ia meraup konpeito satu tangan penuh dan menjejalkannya ke mulut.

Luar biasa. Ini benar-benar patut untuk dimasukkan dalam rekor dunia. Bagaimana bisa, Sasuke yang katanya jenius luar biasa itu tak memahami keadaan dan masalah? Mana IQ dua ratus itu, heh?

Uhh, rasa konpeitonya jadi tidak nikmat lagi karena ia marah. Haishh, semua ini salah Sasuke.

"Huh, kau masih memikirkan tentang bagaimana pendapatku mengenai kenapa kau sekarang gendut?" Mata Sasuke masih menatap ke arah depan, wajahnya nampak tenang. Mobil yang mereka naiki berjalan konstan.

**Bug**

"Bodoh, bukan itu masalahnya." Naruto berniat melemparkan satu lagi bungkus konpeito—karena itu lumayan berat untuk menyakiti—ke wajah Sasuke, kalau ia tidak melihat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat. Sasuke kelihatan bingung dan sama sekali tak punya jawaban.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan lelah. Ia benar-benar lelah, sama sekali tak mengerti semua hal yang kiranya membuat mood Naruto berubah dengan cepat. Dan ia merasa lelah, karena ia tak pernah sebelumnya tak menemukan jawaban untuk setiap masalah.

Oh-key. Sepertinya Naruto memang perlu sedikit frontal, yah harus begitu. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak tega melihat wajah Sasuke yang—nampak—putus asa. Ia juga sudah lumayan lelah dengan permainan teki-teki yang selalu berujung dengan kemarahannya sendiri. Haaahhh, marah tidak baik untuk kondisinya saat ini.

"Kau tahukan badanku sekarang gendut dan terdapat beberapa bagian yang muncul _stretch mark_?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati—tidak mau memancing kemarahannya sendiri—sambil membawa kembali segenggam konpeito ke mulutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Pandangannya kembali ke jalanan.

"Lalu, menurutmu… apa yang menyebabkan aku begitu?"

Pria di sebelahnya kembali berpikir sebentar." Bukannya karena kau banyak makan beberapa bulan ini?" tanya Sasuke heran, ia menaikkan satu alis bingung.

**Bug**

Kali ini bungkus konpeito yang digenggam Naruto menjadi senjata. Bulir-bulir konpeito jatuh dari wajah Sasuke, sebagian masuk ke dalam kemejanya sementara yang lain turun ke bawah—jok mobil,presneling, dan bagian lantai mobil.

"Kau ini. Itu jawaban yang sama dengan sebelumnya dan sebelumnya dan sebelumnya dan sebelumnya. Tidak bisa berpikir yang lebih kreatif lagi hah?" satu bungkus _momogi_ dibuka, dilahap dengan ganas.

Sasuke mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman pada kemejanya—karena butir-butir konpeito itu menggelinding setiap kali ia bergerak—dan mencoba fokus pada jalan. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai, ia perlu air panas dan berendam—semua kelakuan Naruto membuatnya sakit kepala untuk memikirkan penyelesaian. Bukannya ia tidak sayang dengan Naruto tapi jika _moodswing_-nya benar-benar parah, ia juga butuh _refreshing_. Naruto sendiri sama sekali tak memberikan sikap yang baik agar ia paham apa yang Naruto mau.

Menarik nafas dalam. Naruto menatap nanar Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana air wajah Sasuke berubah, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke marah padanya—mengacuhkannya. Baiklah, sepertinya ia memang harus mengakhiri permainan tanya-jawab ini.

"Kau ingat, lima bulan yang lalu aku izin padamu untuk pergi liburan?"

Hanya ada deru mesin diantara keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ke rumah sakit, menjalani operasi—walaupun bisa disebut bukan operasi sih –

Mobil berhenti mendadak, Naruto hampir saja terlempar ke depan jika ia sekarang tak memakai sabuk pengaman. Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto erat, kemarahan terpancar jelas di matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Aku, menerima suntikan yang memutasi gen XY menjadi XX," ucap Naruto lemah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini. Kenapa keadaan membuat suasana terlihat menyedihkan begini?

Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke pada bahu Naruto mengerat—membuat Naruto meringis menahan sakit—kemudian melemah dan tubuhnya bersandar gontai pada sandaran kursi mobil.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya kuat, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Tubuhnya rasanya sama sekali tak berdaya," katakan, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku… yah, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu keturunan,"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya—erat. Mengabaikan bagaimana _safebelt_ membuat nafasnya terasa tercekat. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Takut jika ia kehilangan Naruto. Takut jika ia membuat Naruto merasa sakit. Ia benar-benar takut. Dan Naruto dengan bodohnya mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, bodoh. Aku menikahimu bukan karena aku mencari keturunan. Itu kulakukan hanya karena aku menyukaimu…mencintaimu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu?" tanya Naruto lemah. Baru kali ini merasakan Sasuke benar-benar menunjukkan rasa sayangnya.

"Dan kau pikir kenapa aku memilihmu—yang seorang laki-laki—diantara sekian banyak wanita yang bisa ku kencani?"

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke." Entahlah."

Keheningan mengitari mereka berdua. Di dalam mobil yang diam, Sasuke mencium Naruto di kening. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum, mengacuhkan bagaimana ia ingin berteriak senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan hal tersebut—walau tak benar-benar hal itu yang dimaksud—kepada Sasuke.

"Err, kupikir. Selain tambah gendut sepertinya kau…tampak lebih perempuan."

**Bug**

Kali ini kepala Naruto dengan telak membentur dagu Sasuke. Yang bersangkutan langsung memegangi dagunya kesakitan dan Naruto menyeringai." Kau bilang apa, hah?"

Sasuke terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya." Jadi, kau…hamil?"

Naruto memberikannya dua jempol, tersenyum cerah."Akhirnya otakmu berfungsi juga."

"Siapa yang akan berpikir pria gendut itu hamil, bodoh," ucap Sasuke sarkas. Mobil mereka kembali berjalan dengan tenang, setidaknya satu masalah terpecahkan.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kasar—kehabisan jawaban." Setidaknya kau harusnya tahu. sebagai '_orang yang katanya mencintaiku_," gerundelnya kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke." Jadi… apa kau senang dengan berita ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap ke depan." Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus senang atau entahlah. Bukannya aku tidak senang hanya merasa…aneh, atau …kaget."

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke salah tingkah, namun mengubahnya menjadi kesal ketika Sasuke menampaikan seringai di bibirnya.

"Yang pasti. Sepertinya, aku memang pejantan yang tangguh sampai bisa membuat pria hamil."

Satu plastik penuh _snack_ mengenai kepala Sasuke. Mobil mereka hampir oleng namun Sasuke dengan cepat mengendalikan keadaan." Hey. Kita bisa mati kalau kau melempariku terus-terusan ketika aku sedang menyetir," dengusnya di sela kekehan.

Memalingkan wajahnya, ia mencoba menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia merasa senang . Ditambah lagi, Sasuke bersikap lebih manusiawi dari biasanya. Rasanya menyenangkan—fakta karena ia yang berhasil membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan lebih banyak ekspresi dan ia yang satu-satunya melihat Sasuke begitu.

"Mati saja kau."

**FIN**

Yeeeyy, ini fic kedua. Bahagianya, bisa bikin yang manis lagi. Uhuh. Bikinnnya pas banget tanggal 10 juli, pas SasuNaru Day .

Sequel dari **am I fat**. Akhirnya bisa menuhi janji, Shi ini lho ficnya.

Gak bisa banyak komen lah. Hampir nangis bahagia bisa ikut berpartisipasi di SasuNaru Day kali ini, karena jujur mood nulis engga ada sampai min satu sebelum perayaan. Ya sudahlah**, HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2014.**

**Se ya nex fic.**

**Review?**


End file.
